getting to know you
by jacquelinealexa
Summary: An AU of the surgeons of Seattle Grace Mercy West. Focused around Merder, but also follows other characters. Begins in high school/college and then will continue from there! Please review? Oh and sadly, i do not own Grey's anatomy or any of its characters, because, well, if i did, i wouldn't be writing fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

A 17 year old Meredith Grey slid on her dark red tube top and adjusted her breasts in the mirror. _Ugh _she sighed as she accepted her fate that this was as good as she was going to look. She tousled her wavy sand blonde hair as she yelled to her friend in the bathroom "So where are we going again?"

Her friend emerged from the bathroom, her curled black hair rested on the purple dress she was wearing. "Dartmouth" Cristina answered "Someone in one of my classes, Jackson, his friend is a med student their and I guess there's a big party tonight"

"Med school party? Sounds like a drag" Meredith teased

"eh" Cristina shrugged "even if It does, at least there will be booze"

"True. So how old are we going to say we are?"

"Well, I think I could pass for 21, but you and your tube top may have to settle for 19" Cristina snickered

"your hilarious" Meredith responded sarcastically "lets go" She added as she grabbed a small handbag hanging on her bedroom door.

Sneaking down the stairs, the duo saw Meredith's mom sitting on the couch watching some surgical tape. Knowing her mother wouldn't look up from her video Meredith yelled "mom were going to Cristinas for the night!"

"Jesus, Meredith you see im watching something, just go!" Elis yelled over her surgical tape. Meredith giggled as she snuck out the front door with Cristina in tow.

"damn mer, your moms hardcore!" Cristina said with a laugh as they got into Meredith's Jeep

"yeah, she's uhm, pretty interesting" Meredith said. She was always uncomfortable talking about her mother, especially in recent events. She had began forgetting things, really basic things, and she was being scheduled for less and less surgeries. Although her mother and her were never exactly, _close_, it was still her mom and she was worried about what was going to happen to her.

As the approached the house of the party, Meredith saw cars lining the street. _Wow, these med students sure do know how to party_ she thought. They walked into the house which was filled with people laughing and having a good time. "Ok Cristina, Where's your friend Jackson at?"

"Oh I don't know if he's here yet, lets just go get drinks, ok?"

While they walked through the party, Meredith saw some people her age. A drunken blubbering mess of a guy was standing at the kitchen island, trying to pick a very pretty blonde girl about Meredith's age. Over by the staircase stood a somewhat awkward guy, not really talking to anyone, just drinking his beer by himself.

"So is it a pour your own drink thing, or….Cristina?" Meredith turned around to find her friend was no longer by her side, she was off drinking a handle of vodka, dancing with some red head guy on a table. Meredith found herself walking over to the table in the dining room that had an assortment of liquors on it. "ah" she said as she found a bottle of golden tequila. She began to pour the liquid into her cup when she heard a dark and mysterious voice behind her.

"Are you drinking _my_ tequila?" The man asked with a smirk on his face

_Wow_ , Meredith thought, _He is really attractive_. He had dark wavy hair, slicked back away from his face. He was wearing a nice button down shirt with a pair of khaki pants. His blue eyes were more intoxicating then the tequila itself.

"uhm, sorry, I just thought it was for everyone" She stammered

"well, typically, id have to kick your ass if you stole my liquor, but I guess you can be the acception"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't leave it lying around for anyone to grab" she replied.

"I'm Derek" He said, extending his hand "Derek Sheppard"

Meredith smirked, "Well, Derek Sheppard. Im…" She trailed off as she watched a drunken Cristina lose her balance and fall off the table she was dancing on "and it looks like my friend needs me" she added with a laugh "So im going to take my, well, _your_ drink and I will, uh, see you later" She smiled as she walked away to go tend to her friend.

Throughout the night, Meredith could feel Derek's eyes following her- and she very much liked it.

"meeeeeeeer" Cristina slurred "im tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiired". A fairly wasted Meredith grabbed her friends arm and dragged her up the stairs of the foreign house.

"Lets just find a bathroom for you, ok?"

As she wandered through the upstairs of the house, the music from down stairs sending a pulse through her feet, she eventually found a door with a line behind it. She grabbed Cristinas arm tighter and pulled her to the front of the line "Drunk girls coming through' she yelled over the hollering of drunken med students waiting to use the bathroom. She slammed her fist on the door yelling "hello? We need to get in there!" The door swung open with a familiar face grinning down at her.

"we meet again" Derek said

"pardon me" Cristina said as she shoved Merdith out of the way, running into the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. Meredith lost her balance and fell into Derek. Her hands landed on his chest as his arms wrapped around hers. She looked up for a brief moment, and breathed in his powerful scent. He smelt like whiskey and cologne.

"I, I should go help her"

"what is with you always leaving me for her? I assure you, I can be a lot more fun"

Cristina threw up once again in the background

"Fine" Meredith said as she pulled Derek's arm, "come with me". She pulled him into the bathroom with her and she kneeled down beside her friend, holding her hair back.

"wanna do me a favor?" she asked

"We've only talked twice and your already asking me for favors?" He teased

"Well, it looks like were gunna be here for a while and since you insist on conversing with me, I suggest you grab some pillows, go down stairs, and grab that bottle of tequila of yours because it looks like were going to be here for a while" she sneered.

Derek left the bathroom and returned within minutes. Cristina was still buried in the toilet and Meredith sat on the ground stroking her friends back.

"Lock the door" Meredith ordered "Cristina, are you done now?"

"mmm" Cristina moaned.

Meredith lifted her friend to her feet

"Derek, right? Can you put those pillows in the bathtub?"

Derek gave her a confused look, but ultimately did as he was told. Meredith helped Cristina climb into the bathtub and gave her a blanket. She sank her body down and rested her back against the tub.

"Tequila?" Derek tentatively offered her

"Please" She said with a laugh. She watched carefully as he slid down and close sat next to her

"So whats your story, miss…." Derek realized he hadn't even learned her first name yet.

"No story," she said "just here for the party" she winked

"Well do I get to know your name, I mean its only fair since I told you mine"

"what is this? 'Ill show you yours if you show me mine?'"

"Well, who says I was going to show you anything at all? You're very assuming…."

The two were growing closer and closer. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, and it sent butterflies through her.

"you're the one that followed me into the bathroom" she responded

"You looked like you could use some company"

With their thighs now touching, they both leaned into each other. Meredith let her lips meet his, allowing them to melt together. Her tongue grazed his lower lip as he bit her lip. She ignored the snoring sounds coming from her best friend as she climbed on top of Derek. She ran her fingers through his hair, tilting back her neck so Derek could kiss her deeper. She lifted his shirt off as he reached for the hem of hers. She watched as he through her shirt, landing it on the sink. Before things could go much further, there was a knock at the door.

"what the hell is going on in their?"

A very startled Meredith jumped off Derek and reached for her shirt, while Derek remained calm and collected simply chuckling at a frazzled Meredith.

"who is that?" Meredith asked

"that's Mark, the host of the party. Just give me a minute"

She watched as Derek unlocked the door and stepped outside. She sat back down against the bathtub trying to put together what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_First off, im glad someone is reading this and enjoys it (: Uhm yeah so this my first time at really writing a "sex" scene so bare with me hahahah_

* * *

Before she could really wrap her mind around what just happened, Derek slid back into the bathroom- this time accompanied by another good-looking man.

My god, what is with all the hot med students? Meredith thought to herself

"This is Mark" Derek said

"How you doin?" Mark asked, eying Meredith's tube top, and particularly how it was tilted off to the side.

Meredith felt a hot blush flood across her face. "uhm, hi" she said with an uncomfortable giggle. She watched as the hot blonde walked over and picked up her sleeping friend.

"whoa, what do you think your doing?" Meredith said as she ran over and grabbed his arm

"he's just bringing her to his parents room, there's a bathroom in there and he's going to lock the door so no one will disturb her"

"oh" Meredith responded

"Yeah, im not into passed out chicks anyway" Mark added

Meredith followed Derek and Mark around the upstairs, and it was apparent the party had started to slow down. Beer bottles lined the floor and before they could reach their destination, a door was thrown open, allowing a couple to fall out of the room, still passionately kissing. It was the guy Meredith's age and the hot blonde he was trying to, well now successfully, pick up. Meredith chuckled to her elf as Mark used his free hand, the one that wasn't holding Cristina over his shoulder, to slap the guy on his back with an accompanying "way to go, karev!"

They finally approached their destination and Mark gave Derek a key to unlock the door. The room was gorgeous, detailed in a cherry mahogany with deep red walls. Mark threw Cristina on to the bed, waking her up.

"where am i?" she slurred

"Were just moving you to a bed" Meredith cooed, "Don't worry. And if you need it, there's a bathroom right over there" she added, pointing across the room.

She helped her friend get into bed and under the covers. She leaned down and brushed Cristina's hair out of her face.

"Cristina, I really like this guy so if you could just sleep through the night, thatd be awesome" Meredith gave her friend a quick, cute kiss on the forehead and walked back over to the guy's standing by the burrow.

"And you're sure she'll be safe?"

"Yeah she'll be fine" Mark assured.

Glancing back at her friend one last time, Meredith followed as the two guys left the room. She watched tentatively as Mark locked the door.

"see? Safe" he said, throwing Meredith the key "Just give it back in the morning" Mark added as he walked back down the hall, leaving Meredith and Derek alone.

"So" she said, fiddling with the key

"So" Derek repeated back to her

"Maybe we should get back to the party?"

"maybe. But I left my tequila in the bathroom"

Meredith and Derek walked back to the bathroom and she waited outside as Derek grabbed the poison. He walked back out taking a swig from the bottle. "want some?" he said as he passed the bottle to Meredith. Now that Cristina was safe, Meredith felt a bit more comforted and decided she could now safely drink. She brought the bottle to her lips and took a long deep drink.

"wow, someone's on a mission" Derek teased.

Meredith simply smirked as they walked back down the hallway, "the party sounds kinda lame now. Wanna just sit, and um, talk?" Meredith asked

They pushed aside some beer bottles in the hallway and sat down. They talked about pointless things, medical school, their homes, their families- in between each topic taking in some more tequila, and in between each shot, they inched closer and closer together. The more they talked, the more drunk the became, until ultimately- all chances at a coherent conversation were ended.

"I still don't know your name" Derek spoke lustfully.

Meredith's face colored, "what does it matter?" she smirked. Their faces were practically touching now.

"Because I want to know whose name I'll be screaming later tonight"

And with that, once more, their lips met. The scent of tequila passed through each of them as their mouths crashed together. Derek grabbed Meredith's hands and pulled her to her feet, throwing her against the wall. Her arms now rested around his waist, partially for the feeling, but mainly for balance between her and the wall. She arched her back as her pressed his chest on to her, running his fingers through her shaggy hair.

Before Meredith knew it, they were walking, well, stumbling, down the hallway as Derek tested doors with one hand, while never letting their lips part. Eventually he found on that would open and threw him and Meredith inside the dark room. Parting for a second to see where they were, Derek realized that they were in one of the guest bedrooms and smiling, he pushed Meredith down on to the bed.

"this is ok, right?"

"yes," Meredith assured. Everything about this is right

She giggled as he climbed on top of her and began lifting up her top. She attempted to unbutton his shirt but in her drunken occupied state, buttons were not her friend. Derek recognized her struggle and pulled his own shirt off. The touch of their skin made Merediths's toes curl alone. He was hot, and not just on the attractive scale. He provided a warm comfort for her, acting almost as a blanket, except this blanket was a lot more fun.

She reached down and began fumbling with his belt buckle and pulled it through the loops of his pants. She tossed it off the bed and made way for his pants. As he shrugged out of his pants, Derek began to undo her jeans. She arched her back slightly so he could pull them off of her.

"you sure your ok?" Derek cautiously asked

Meredith just nodded her head with a small smile.

They picked up where they left off, his hands in her hair, her hands back around his waist. They continued kissing but Meredith interrupted them once more

"Do you have a condom?"

Derek replied "yes" and got off Meredith. He stumbled over to wear his pants had been thrown and went into his wallet and pulled out the condom. Meredith couldn't help put smile as she heard the foil rip and before she knew it Derek was back on top of her, kissing her.

"Meredith" She murmured as he kissed her neck

"Uhm, my name is Derek" He replied with a smile, but a little taken back by her comment

"No" she said in between her moans "My name, its Meredith"

Derek didn't say anything back. Instead he just pushed her hair out of her face, and smiled as he slowly entered her.


	3. Chapter 3

I gave a storyline breakdown at the end of the page, so sorry if this gets a little confusing!

* * *

Meredith tried to roll over, but Derek's arm was constricting her from going too far. So she just rolled back to her original position, facing him. His once slicked back hair was now a shaggy curled mess resting across his face. Even sleeping he was beautiful. She had a pulsing headache but looking at Derek was peaceful enough. She allowed herself a few more seconds to look at him, take him in, and then slowly picked up his arm and wrapped it around her pillow as she got out of bed. She stumbled when her feet hit the ground, still sore from the events of nights past. She eventually found her top, and then her pants- both had been thrown in opposite directions across the room. As Meredith wiggled into her jeans she felt something in the pocket. Curious, she reached her hand in and pulled a small golden key.

_A key? Why would I have a key_? Meredith thought to herself. "Shit." She said allowed, _Cristina_. She couldn't even remember which room she had left her in. Meredith ran down the stairs and found Mark sitting in the kitchen with various others.

"I suppose you want your friend back" Mark said with a slight smile

Before Meredith had a chance to respond Mark was leading her back upstairs.

"Ladies first" He said as he motioned towards the door. Meredith fumbled with the key and eventually was able to throw the door open. "Ill be down stairs" Mark said as he walked away

Cristina was curled up on the bed with a pillow over her head

"Cristina!' Meredith practically yelled 'Cristina are you ok?"

Cristina tossed the pillow off her head and gave Meredith a thick death stare "I need coffee" she mumbled.

Meredith helped pick up Cristina and put her on her feet. They both walked back down stairs and were greeted by a variety of people. Mark stood by the counter and poured the girls both a cup of coffee.

"wheres derek?" He asked

"Oh um hes upstairs, still sleeping"

The guy that she had seen with the pretty blonde interrupted the conversation "Yeah well after what we heard last night, im not surprised"

The friends all laughed and Meredith turned bright red. Cristina turned to Meredith and arched an eyebrow.

The pretty blonde got up from the kitchen island, but not before hitting the guy in the back of the head.

"Alex! That's rude!" She walked over to Meredith "Hi, im Isobel Stevens, but all my friends call me Izzie!" she said cheerfully "and that one" She pointed to Alex "He's Alex Karev, don't mind him"

Alex looked up from him coffee and gave Meredith a slight smile

"Uhm, im Meredith, and this is Cristina"

"well Meredith and Cristina, its nice to meet you!" She went around the island introducing each person that had spent the night after the party.

The sheepish guy she had seen last night, nursing his beer by himself, he was George O'Malley. And then there was the red haired guy Cristina had danced with last night, that was Owen- he had just graduated med school with Mark, Derek,Callie, Arizona and Addison. Addison was a gorgeous dark red haired girl, who Meredith noticed Mark could not stop staring at. And then there was Jackson, he was the friend of Cristina's that invited them to the party, and he had another lustful red head gawking at him- and her name was April Kepner. And then there was the other girl, Callie, who had a really pretty blonde girl, Arizona, getting really touchy feely with her. Meredith had seen them last night, but she just assumed they were acting like that on account of the alcohol. Apparently not though.

Meredith learned that these parties were an average occurrence, happening every weekend. That Marks parents had left him the house to basically call his own while he was in med school, since they had moved to Seattle to take a job offer at a hospital.

"So how old are you girls, anyway?" Addison asked, keeping her gaze fixed on Meredith

"Were, were uh…" Meredith tripped over her words

"Were 19"

Cristina to the rescue Meredith thought

"mhmmm" Addison said as she rotated her finger around the edge of her coffee cup. Before she could say anymore, Izzie interrupted

"Oh that's cool! Yeah George, Alex, Jackson and I are all 18! April is 17, that's why she doesn't drink, and we all met at freshman orientation for the surgical program at BU, which is where we'll be going in the fall"

"I skipped a grade" April chimed in, with a smile

"yeah, so these guys are just graduating" Izzie pointed to the older people "But were all gunna be freshman! What about you guys, since your 19 you must already be in school,yes?"

Before Meredith could embaress herself again, Cristina answered for the both of them. "We took a gap year" She said confidently. Owen could not take his eyes off of her. "But we'll both be going to BC this year" Ok so that wasn't the biggest lie, Meredith had planned on attending BC, just once she finished her senior year of high school. "But, why are you guys graduating in January?" Cristina asked in attempt to get off the topic of age. This time Owen answered " We all made the decision to take extra classes this semester so we could start our internship at Mass Gen early"

"Ah smart decision" Cristina said, eyes Owen playfully.

Before the conversation could go on much longer, Derek came down the staris, buckling up his pants. He smiled as soon as he saw Meredith. Meredith didn't know what to do, to walk over and kiss him or just stand in the kitchen still. She decided to wait in the kitchen.

"hey" he said, going up to her kissing her cheek.

"hi"

"I see you met everyone?"

"Yeah, uhm everyones great!" she said with a smile. She could feel Addisons eyes burning into her as Derek wrapped his arm around her waist. Mark poured Derek a cup of coffee and handed it off to him.

"Id love to stay and chat" Mark said "But I have errands to do. Derek, I trust you'll lock up the house when everyone leaves? And I will see you all again tonight, for round two?" As Mark left and waived to everyone, Meredith looked at Cristina and mouthed

"_Round two?"_

* * *

Hi guys! um i dont really know whose following this story, but id like to say thank you, first of all for reading it- i hope you are enjoying it! Writing this chapter made me realize i kinda of owe you an explanation of what the heck is going on so heres my little breakdown :

The characters are in Boston MA, because well im from Boston, Ellen Pompeo is from Boston and yeah i like Boston XD. I do plan on moving them to Seattle grace eventually, but i'll get there when i get there haha. Uhm, yeah, so as you read, basically Mark's parents have left him the house while he finishes up med school and stuff while they took a job in Seattle- so they arent around. hence- the raging party. Meredith lives with Elis in Boston, and goes to school with Cristina. There both 17 and seniors in High school and go to a private school. Izzie, George, Jackson, Alex, and April are ALSO seniors in High school, but they are, with the exception of April, 18. There ages dont really matter though, because none of them are sleeping with people older then them. As you'll learn in my next chapter, Addison and Derek used to date. And also, ive made the decision to not introduce Lexie in this story. It was a hard decision for me, but i think it would be really tricky to do with her age and relationship with Mark and its just not really where i want the story to go, so yeah sorry about that :/

But i hope you all are enjoying it and Please give me reviews, id love to put some of your ideas into my story!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, so i tried to make this chapter a little longer, adding more background about Meredith, her home life, how she met Cristina ect. so i hope you like it!

* * *

Although Derek was in charge to "lock up" when everyone left, he really had no need to. Aside from George, Callie, and Arizona, everyone else mainly kicked around the house all day, cleaning up from nights past. The bottles that lined the walls, scattered across the floor, and filled the table were now all bundled up into various trash bags. Izzie had decided to cook everyone breakfast so the house now reeked of Maple syrup and spilt beer. Oddly enough, Meredith found this more comforting then anything.

Back in her part of Boston, she didn't have many friends. She lived out by Harvard square which was filled with "rich prissy girls" as Meredith saw it. They all had rich CEO Daddy's and were just generic mock offs of the next. Meredith really never fit in with these girls, nor did she have the opportunity too. Every year, her school would have a father daughter dance, and Meredith never dared asked Elis if she could invite Thatcher, her father. At one point, Meredith had considered asking her mother's work friend, Richard Webber to go with her, but she thought it would be weird, if anything, since it was apparent that he wasn't her father. Instead, Meredith would just go to the library and flip through the magazines silently judging everyone around her. That's where she had met Cristina, actually, at the library on the night of the father dance freshman year. The girls had been in school together for as far back as Meredith could remember, she even thought she had some classes with her, but the two never talked until they both found themselves alone at the library on a Friday night.

Meredith watched everyone as she helped Izzie do the dishes; Meredith realized how this group of friends was more of a family then her own family. Elis was a surgeon who was rarely home, and now was showing signs of early Alzheimer's. Meredith's dad had left her when she was only 5, and she never really knew why. _Well_, she thought, if she was married to Elis, shed leave too. He only lived across the city, but Meredith really never wanted to, or even got the chance to go and meet him again. Many of Meredith's nights were just spent at home, alone or with Cristina and takeout. She couldn't remember the last time she had had someone actually cook breakfast for her, or had seen people put an effort into cleaning up. Her house was trashed, and she never had to do dishes because Elis always just got paper plates. She smiled at the idea of how the group of friends was like a family, a family she very much would like to be a part of.

Derek had left her shortly after breakfast to go tend to the upstairs with Owen and Addison and she hadn't seen him since. She wanted to talk about last night bad. She knew that they wouldn't get the chance tonight, either, because talking and tequila never went well together.

"Wow Mer, you've been cleaning that dish for like 10 minutes now" Izzie said "I mean, I understand the importance of being thorough, but seriously" she laughed taking the dish away from Meredith.

"Oh yeah sorry" Meredith chuckled

"So, you and Mcdreamy, huh?"

"Mcdreamy?" Meredith practically choked on air

"Yeah, Derek, that's what we girls call him. And Mark is Mcsteamy" Izzie said nonchalantly, like adding "Mc" and an adjective made for normal nicknames in this weird group of friends.

"That's a little weird, don't you think?"

Izzie just smiled and laughed_. Ok, so even she thinks it was weird_ Meredith thought to herself.

Cristina had left the kitchen after she ate, claiming that she "didn't do mommy duties". She had moved on to the living room with Jackson and April, and Meredith could tell Cristina was getting annoyed by April's perked up way of being. Meredith couldn't help but laugh at how snarky Cristina was being to April.

"So did Derek tell you about Addison?" Izzie asked as they walked back to the kitchen island

"The crazy red head chick that wouldn't stop staring at me? No, we uh didn't get the chance…" she trailed off

"Yeah, we heard" Izzie added with a wink "But she and Derek used to date"

"How long ago is used to?" Meredith asked with fear, fear of what the answer would be

"I don't know, actually" Izzie took a sip of her coffee "They dated all through Med school, I guess, I don't know what really happened there though, they were broken up by the time of graduation. Something big happened, I guess, but none of us wanted to pry. Well, except for Jackson I think. He's close with Mark and" Before Izzie could finish her sentence Meredith jumped up from her stool and walked towards the living room.

"Jackson, right? Can I uh, talk to you?"

Jackson looked up, and Cristina gave Meredith a deep look, rolling her eyes towards April. Basically, she was saying "Please don't leave me alone with this freak"

"Yeah, sure" Jackson replied as he threw away the bottles and trash he was holding. He followed Meredith out onto the front porch "What's up?" he asked.

"What happened between Derek and Addison?"

Jackson eyed her carefully "Listen I don't think it's my business to say…" Jackson said as he turned towards the door.

Meredith grabbed his shirt and turned him around, hard. She pressed him against the house with her forearm. "Listen, I like this guy, ok? And I like you all. And I'd like to be a part of this weird family you guys have going on, but before I do anything stupid and get kicked out of your little club- please tell me what is going on between Derek and Addison.

Jackson was taken back by Meredith's forcefulness. For someone so tiny, she sure could push a guy.

"All I know is that Derek and Mark are best friends, and im friends with Mark and something happened between Mark and Addison. And I don't think Derek knows."

Meredith cocked her head to the side "Why would he break up with her if he didn't know…."

Jackson shrugged his shoulders "I guess someone tipped him off that she was cheating on him with someone, he just never knew who"

Meredith let out and audible sigh of relief and removed herself from Jackson. That wasn't too bad. Derek broke up with Addison, because she cheated on him. Addison had no right to be mad. She was the adulterous whore, not Meredith. "Thank you" she said to Jackson with a smile.

Jackson fixed his shirt and stepped back from the wall. "No problem?" he said as he walked back into the house, with Meredith following him.

Cristina was waiting by the door for her, "What the hell was that all about? You left me with the freaky peppy chick. Did you know she thought you and Jackson were hooking up? You left me to deal with that! Friends don't do that- friends don't leave friends with the crazy chick!"

Meredith just smiled at a flustered Cristina and laughed a faux sympathetic "sorry". They walked back into the living room and saw that everyone had gathered back up and were not just watching the 4 o'clock news.

"Where's Mark?" she heard Addison ask

_Wouldn't you like to know_ Meredith couldn't help but think.

Derek got up when he saw Meredith walk in and grabbed her waist, "Hey you" he said, giving her the slightest kiss on the lips. She could feel all eyes turn on her. "Are you and your friend staying tonight for round two?" he asked, as he brought her down to the couch, in between him and Addison

"Oh I don't know, I don't have any clean clothes…"

Derek interrupted "Well Addison, you like to leave your clothes at different guy's places, maybe you have something here?" he said with a smirk.

_Wow_ Meredith thought.

Addison rolled her eyes and grabbed Meredith's wrist "As a matter of fact, I do." She said as she pulled Meredith up from the couch.

Meredith only had a quick second to turn around and look at her newly found friends, and they all the same look on their faces. It was a look that silently told her she needed to get the hell away from Addison.

* * *

As you can see, I left with Meredith leaving with Addison which Im just gunna devote the whole next chapter too. I really hope your enjoying the story as much as i enjoy writing it.

**As always, reviews help me write faster (;**

I love you All!

xoxo, see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

"Uhm Addison, you really don't have to do this" Meredith said nervously as she followed Addison upstairs

"It's fine, I have clothes, you need clothes."

They walked around the upstairs until they came to a locked door and Addison felt above the door frame, grabbing a key. The pair walked in and Meredith found a room that was filled with piles of clothes, suitcases, and shoes. Addison noted how taken back Meredith was and felt the need to explain herself.

"We, the older ones, all kind of just crash out in the various rooms. The house is too big for Mark himself, ya know?" Addison was riffling through a pile of shirts located by a dresser and tossed Meredith a couple of shirts "Here, try these on"

Meredith looked around not knowing exactly where to try on the shirts

"I'm a doctor Meredith, a surgeon, I know what's under that tube top of yours- I have them too, don't worry" Addison added, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh ok" Meredith quickly tried on the first three shirts trying not to expose herself to Addison. She finally settled on just one of Addison's crop tops since she would be able to not wear a bra with it, because she hadn't worn one the night before and she very much didn't feel like asking a much bustier Addison to borrow one of hers.

"Pants?" Meredith mumbled as tried to brush down her hair in the mirror. When she turned around, she realized Addison had already put together an assortment of jeans for her to try on. Most of them were too big and too long for a tiny Meredith, but she eventually settled on a pair that she could just cuff up at the bottom. Addison assessed Meredith, looking over the outfit she put together.

"What?" Meredith asked nervously

"Nothing" Addison said.

Meredith turned on her heel, about to go back down stairs but then Addison opened her mouth

"Listen. This whole 'doughy eyed' thing you have going for you may be fooling them downstairs, but it's not exactly working on me."

Meredith stopped in the doorway "Addison, what the hell are you talking about"

"Oooh he's a surgeon, oooh he's so dreamy" Addison cooed "Derek's no good for you Meredith"

"Yeah?" Meredith leaned up the doorway and crossed her arms against her chest. She sat in anticipation waiting to hear what humorous thing Addison would say next.

"He's just sleeping with you to try and get over me. But we all know Derek and I are going to eventually get back together and you'll be pushed out of the group."

"Oh you and Derek are going to get back together? Sorry, I wasn't aware of that last night when Derek was screaming my name. But hey, if you two are so in love, maybe I'll just go for Mark" Meredith arched her eyebrow, impressed with her own level of bitch.

Addison stepped closer towards her and looked down on her. Meredith knew she was tiny but she was pretty sure she could take Addison if she really wanted to.

"You're not fooling anyone. You're just a sad little high school girl looking to have a good time this weekend. You're a whore, really. That's what you are."

"Ok, kettle."

And with that Meredith turned away from Addison, leaving her stunned in the doorway.

Back downstairs everyone was still hanging out, watching the news. Meredith was pleased to see her seat next to Derek had been left unoccupied. A smile lit up on his face when he saw her walk in, with Addison trailing shortly behind her.

"Wow, Mer, you look amazing!" Izzie said brightly

Meredith blushed, gazing back at Addison with a smirk in her eye. "Thanks so much Izzie, you guys are so sweet."

"Now what about me? Because I know I won't fit into any of that. Can I take your jeep and just run home Mer?" Cristina asked. Cristina's parents were out of town for the week so she could freely go home and grab some clothes without being questioned, like Meredith would be.

"Yeah that's fine" Meredith said "My keys are in the middle console"

"Alright, now I just have to try and figure my way out of here" She said with a laugh

Owen eagerly jumped up from his seat "I know the area, I can go with you!"

Meredith couldn't help but smile for her friend. Cristina was never really the "dating" type, but there was something different about Owen. He was intelligent and handsome, plus he seemed to be very interested in Cristina.

"Ok, have fun you two" Derek teased as Owen followed Cristina out of the living room.

Alex grunted a laugh and Izzie elbowed him in the side. "Hey! I think it's cute"

Shortly after Owen and Cristina left, Mark pulled back into the driveway and entered the house.

"Nice to see you bums are all still here" He yelled into the living room while carrying some bags of groceries "I got food and shit for tonight!"

"Good househusband you'll make!" Derek yelled back to Mark, wrapping his arm around Meredith.

Meredith grinned and Addison stood up from the couch. "I think I'm going to go help Mark with the…groceries". She left the room but not before shooting Meredith one of her death glares.

"What the hell was that all a…?" Alex started to ask, interrupted by Izzie elbowing him in the side, _again._

* * *

__Ok so, hi again guys! So I'm not really 100% thrilled with the way this chapter came out, there isnt much to it and its mainly just fill and fluff and crap but yeah sorry! haha, i promise, i have an awesome idea for the next chapter and it'll be ten times better then this.

With that said, I dont know where all my readers are from but in America we have a saying called "Thats like the kettle calling the pot black" which basically means your a hypocrite, that's why Meredith calls Addison "Kettle" (in case you guys have never heard the expression before)

Keep reviewing, giving me your thoughts and ideas, and yeah- Love you all :D


	6. Chapter 6

**This is an INCREDIBLY short chapter update, but I felt that it was a good place to break, and Im going to be putting on the next chapter tonight so Sorry about that. On a second note, I am SO sorry I havent updated lately. I have been incredibly busy (I just graduated high school, im dealing with college crap, and so on. So I apologize for how long it took me to update, but I promise im going to try and be better, bear with me (; )**

* * *

Cristina palms melted into the steering wheel as she drove with Owen in the passenger seat. Her leg bounced up and down as she finally spoke up timidly "So, uh, how do I get to Crawford from here?"

Owen smirked at a nervous Cristina "Your going to go straight down through Harvard Square, go left onto Chase and then Crawford will be the third street on your right."

"Oh, thanks" Cristina said to herself, turning up the radio and focusing her eyes on the road. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she drove, she could feel Owens eyes fixated on her. "So surgery, huh? Do you know what you want to specialize in yet?"

"Trauma" Owen said smoothly. He eyed Cristina's shaking leg and laughed "You really shouldn't bounce while you drive" He teased.

Cristina noticed her bouncing leg and immediately stopped and blushed "Sorry" She mumbled.

"Don't worry about it" He said cooly.

Cristina pulled into her drive way and hit the breaks harder then she expected. Owen fell forward a bit.

"Wow, there killer" He smirked

Cristina opened the door and walked to the front door. As she fumbled around in her purse for her keys, she caught a glimpse of Owen standing behind her.

"What, what are you doing?" She stammered, falling back against the doorway for balance.

"Am I not allowed in?" He said with an arched eyebrow, leaning onto to the doorway with his elbow.

Instead of focusing her intention on finding her keys, she let her lips meet Owens and had her arm wrap around his neck as she dug in her purse. Landing her hands on the key's, she struggled to open the door. When the door finally swung open, Owen picked up Cristina and she wrapped her legs around her waist, slamming the door behind them as he brought her in.

Addison followed Mark in the kitchen and carefully observed him as he put away the groceries. He turned around to find her standing in the doorway, biting her fingernail, staring at him.

"Addison?" He asked seductively as he bent down to grab something from the bag on the ground "What is it?"

Chills shot up and down her spine as mark spoke her name. Before she had time to speak, she found herself walking towards him. When she reached where he was kneeling, she leaned back on the kitchen counter and sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair and just continued watching him. He stood back up from the grocery bag and looked at her, "Your uh, kinda freaking me out Addie, whats up?" He said looking at her.

On pure impulse, Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned into Mark and kissed him lightly. It was a different kind of kiss, most of the kissed between them reeked of alcohol and regret. But Addison meant this kiss with sincerity and tenderness.

"Why aren't we an us?" She asked as she pulled away with her arms still wrapped around his neck.

Mark fought the temptation to kiss Addison further.

"Addie…" he started, but before he could finish he was interrupted by a very audible cough coming from the doorway. The drop in Marks face made Addison fear turning around. She knew who was standing in the doorway behind her but was still petrified to face them. Cautiously she rotated her neck and saw Derek standing in the doorway. She clenched the back of Marks shirt, and he took the hint of her desperation.

"Oh, uh, hey Derek…" Mark stammered as his friend stormed straight towards him

* * *

I encourage you to follow my tumblr, where there you can harass me and request updates (;


End file.
